Image-sticking phenomenon is one of the most important issues affecting LCDs, especially LCD TV. It is known that image sticking is caused by residual DC voltage. A polarity inversion scheme is applied in panel driver, for example, frame inversion scheme, row inversion scheme, column inversion scheme, dot inversion, and line inversion scheme.
Generally, the refresh frequency of the 3D liquid crystal displayer with shutter glasses must exceed 120 Hz for displaying right-eye images and left-eye image interlacedly in three-dimensional mode. However, while the image is displayed on the 3D liquid crystal displayer in the three-dimensional mode and the conventional polarity inversion scheme is applied, a residual DC voltage is generated due to different data voltage between the right-eye image and the left-eye image, as shown in FIG. 1. The residual DC voltage causes motion blur and glitter after the 3D liquid crystal displayer is switched from three-dimensional mode to two-dimensional mode.